Kids 3-0
by Glimare
Summary: One shot: Gamma squad didn't come back when they were supposed to. They didn't answer their hails either. But that's alright! Because Nightwing and his friends found out why. All four members of that squad were toddlers. Beastboy won't hold still, Impulse wants his grandparents, Wonder Girl's being shy, and 'Wobin' is just trying to communicate. Cracky fluff


**Disclaimer:** I thought you knew! I don't own YJ. Not now, not ever. Though I would like to one day. =D

Okay, I wanted to do the deaging of the next generation, which is why Kids 2.0 came out yesterday. Had to get that done first. As far as I'm concerned, all three are one shots. They're just for fun. Expand if you want. Kept the cast smaller this time. Honestly, I just wanted to Deage Timmy and that's why it happened. XD

* * *

**Kids 3.0**

"What could be wrong?" M'gann wondered out loud. She wasn't worried, really she wasn't. Gamma squad only consisted of the youngest and newer members of the team after all. What was there to worry about?

"I'm more curious why the ship hasn't moved," Conner insisted, getting out from his seat on the supercycle. Batgirl and Nightwing were already darting over there, a worry crease between their eyebrows. It was likely the kryptonian was the only one not that worried about the rookies. Frustrated, maybe, but not worried.

"Open," their leader demanded the bioship hatch just before he ran into its hull. Bolting through the opening, he barely controlled the panic in his voice. "Robin! Impulse! Wonder Girl! Beast Boy!"

"Niawin?"

Both he and Batgirl stopped short when they saw what had happened to the squad, their jaws dropping. All four of them were well under three feet, some closer to two. They were toddlers. Only Gar's clothes fit him while Robin and Wonder Girl were barely able to keep their tops on. Impulse was righting his one piece tangled all around him. The rest of their gear and clothes laid scattered on the floor around them.

Robin was pouting next to the controls of the ship. "Can weeh."

"Oh boy." Nightwing and Batgirl tried to fight back their smiles at the sight. A cute widdle wobin trying to fly the bioship, too precious. Neither one of them could help but to take out their cameras and take a picture, making the newly again toddler blush. "Too cute."

"What's going on?" M'gann and Conner finally caught up to them. She stopped short when she saw the kids. "Oh."

"No funny!" Robin snapped at the photographers. Nightwing still snickered, making his successor turn red while shouting. "NO FUNNY!"

"Help!" Impulse squeaked in his mess of clothes. Conner went to his side to try and help him get untangled, but the struggling kid wasn't helping.

Wonder Girl walked straight up to Batgirl, tugging on her cape to get her attention. The woman took a quick snapshot before bending down to hear what she had to say. The blond raised her hand to whisper in her ear. "Haffta go potty."

"Megan!" The green toddler practically threw himself at her, nearly turning into a monkey again. Her arms automatically folded around him, blinking at the kid in surprise. "We gween!"

"Uh, guys…" Conner looked over to Nightwing and the rest, barely getting the kid before him to keep still. "What on earth happened?!"

"They got turned into kids," Nightwing stated, trying not to laugh as he went over to Robin. The kid was still pouting at him. "Their memories seem to be intact but other than that—"

"NO FUNNY!" Robin batted the young man's hand away, his hand getting lost in his sleeve as he did so.

"I'm not laughing," he insisted, though he was grinning from ear to ear, and inside he was. Too cute.

"Yes you ah!" To that he had to laugh. It was the only sentence the kid managed to say right. The kid's diction was surprisingly good.

"Just get up here so someone else can drive. You can't reach, remember." Robin pouted, glaring at him slightly as he heard the logic. He didn't resist as Nightwing picked him out of the seat and held him against his side, but struggled to find his hands again. Maybe long sleeves were a bad idea after all. His surrogate brother offered his hand in helping so he could hold onto him better. "That's better. Okay, Batgirl—"

"Bit busy here." The redhead was leading Cassie over to the bathroom, crouching a little to hold her hand. This toddler didn't want to be alone.

"Right… Superboy, send sphere back to the cave. Miss M, grow a second pair of arms and get us home. We can't leave these guys unattended."

"I fine" the toddler protested, folding his arms stubbornly. It only made Nightwing chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet that line worked great on your folks." He lightly headbutted the kid before looking back to his teammates. Conner struggled to pick up a writhing Impulse before going outside to do as he was told. M'gann looked a bit freakish with the extra set of limbs, but it helped this time around so she could keep Gar still and fly her ship. Batgirl stood watch at the bathroom for Wonder Girl to come out when she was done. "We better get back to the cave, and get them some real clothes. And make some headway in what's going on."

"Roger that. Get ready for takeoff."

* * *

"Got anything from them?" Captain Atom looked on to where the team was 'babysitting' their deaged members huddling around a table coloring. Nightwing was really getting into it, with Robin propped on his lap as they worked on a piece of paper. His successor kept shoving his hand away from his drawing, pouting at him. The kid was far too serious even as a toddler. Gar was flying above them as a squirrel, constantly being chased by his surrogate sister in an attempt to calm him down. Impulse demanded to see 'Gampa' or 'Jay' before even starting to cooperate. Both his grandparents were there now, getting hugs and snuggles from the two year old. And Cassie, she was with Batgirl, coloring in the Strawberry Shortcake picture book Iris brought over. Robin refused a Power Rangers coloring book and kept trying to draw something over and over again on blank pieces of paper.

"Nothing." Mal looked over to them, shaking his head. Normally Nightwing would be telling the League what was going on. But the guy, and his… ahem, girlfriend… were so enamored with the toddlers that they wouldn't be bothered with them. They were trying to wheedle information out of them, but two year olds, no matter how well dictated they were, didn't communicate the way adults did. "M'gann's tried mindscans, but their brain activity just makes probing possibly dangerous to them. She could make it impossible for them to function normally later."

The Leaguer sighed, exasperate. Just what they needed. Two of the Leaguers gone off world's protégés being turned into two year olds. At least the other two could be managed without alerting them. They really should call them in, but Nightwing begged for 24 hours before alerting them. "I've called in Zatanna and Dr. Fate, but it's always hit or miss when physical alterations are done to people. We need to know what happened first."

"Agreed." Conner came back into the room carrying bags of appropriately sized clothes. "Got 'em."

"Good. Robin," Nightwing started in a singsong voice, "we need to get you changed now."

"NO!" Both the knight and his female counterpart, bit exasperated. Robin was in the 'no phase', drawing several things on his paper with a very serious face. "Wokin!"

"Come on Cassie," Batgirl stood up next to the young girl, easily getting her to stand up, "let's get changed and let the boys figure this out on their own."

"Otay." Very obediently the girl took her hand followed after the redhead, who took one of the bags offered her. Girls need their privacy after all. And at least she was agreeable.

"Robin…" Nightwing gave a long sigh before putting his hand on the boy's fist, still working on his drawing. "This can wait. You really can't go around in just a Kevlar tunic."

"Wokin!" he pulled away, still drawing something he couldn't quite make sense of. Some kind of flashlight was shining on some other figures. It didn't really make sense.

"Robin, we can color later."

"WOKIN!" The boy jerked a glare around to him. "Bwuse wok! You wok! I wok!"

His surrogate brother rolled his eyes. Ever the worker this one. He knew in order to get him to stop and get dressed, he'd have to take drastic measures. Getting either him or Bruce to stop for a minute was near impossible otherwise. Quickly he snatched the blue crayon out of the kid's hand to get him to stop. Instead he started a round of screaming and hitting from the kid. "HEY!"

"GIB BAK!" If Robin wasn't two at the moment, those blows would have seriously hurt. "GIB BAK! GIB BAK!"

"What's the big deal?" Conner started in the kid's defense. "Let him finish his drawings then get him changed. Not like you're going anywhere."

"Speak for yourself." Nightwing headbutted the kid again, giving him a shrewd glare. "Don't you want to go home and have dinner? We could get cookies and popcorn and—"

"WOK FWOASS!" the kid insisted. Robin pointed emphatically at the drawings. "BIG AGEEN!"

Everyone stopped for a moment, blinking at him. "Wait, what?"

"Make small!" he explained, pointing at the drawings. Some relief was coming to his face as he saw they were understanding at last. "You know! We big ageen!"

"You're trying to tell us what happened?" The senior heroes all looked at him in surprise. They all thought they completely reverted to being kids, unable to explain anything clearly.

"YES!"

The intense glare behind the kid's eyes reminded them he worked for Batman. Nightwing was stunned for a moment before breaking into a broad grin, handing him back the crayon. "Okay, okay, I get it. No wonder you were so mad when I kept putting smiley faces on the page. Finish this up buddy, then we get changed to go home, got it?"

Quickly the kid snatched back his crayon, grinning at him just as he turned back around and went straight back to drawing. Others were crowding around him with interest. They had a lead.

* * *

"So some guy dressed in a yellow jacket, blue pants, and a red and black mask, shot some blue ray at the four of you, making you small?" The looked over the drawings again and again, trying to figure out what they were telling them.

Nightwing had finally gotten Robin to change and now all four youngsters were with their temporary guardians verifying his story. Both Gar and Bart were near impossible to make settle down, but apparently Iris had a magical touch on her grandson now dangling around her neck. Keeping the green toddler in one form was near impossible for M'gann. And Cassie, she was starting to lose steam, rubbing her eyes and moaning for her mom. Robin had a knowing smirk behind those sunglasses of his.

"Fink so," Bart piped in, only glancing once at it before going back to messing his grandmother's hair. Good thing it was a ponytail. Cassie just gave a bleary nod before settling herself against Batgirl's shoulder. Bumblebee was nearby to take her when the Gothamite returned home. They already cleared it with the girl's mother.

Gar though didn't care. He kept jumping around from person to person, occasionally as an animal. "I'M GWEEN! I'M A MONKEY!"

Captain Atom gave an exasperated sigh. Kids. He looked back to the pictures, frowning slightly. "It's not much to go by, but since Zatanna and Dr. Fate confirmed it wasn't magic that made you like this, this is all we have to go on."

"I sowwy." They looked at Robin pouting guiltily in Nightwing's arms. He was so proud of himself a minute ago but now looked like he failed miserably. "I make bedda one."

The kid shifted in his surrogate brother's arms, trying to get down and get to work only for the young man to hold on tighter. "It's alright bro. We can work on another one later. It's actually really good for crayons. Probably didn't have the right colors anyway."

"Buh id no good," he stated, still upset with himself.

"They're fine! Really!" Nightwing insisted.

"Yeah, they're really good," Batgirl joined in, knowing the kid's lack of confidence as well. Other teammates caught what they were doing too.

"I certainly couldn't have done better," Conner stated evenly. "I screw up stick figures."

"We know what to look for now," Mal joined in. "That's much better than before."

"I like how you made it clear it was the light that made you guys small," Karen added. "Wouldn't have made that connection without you. Maybe it's similar to Dr. Palmer's tech."

"Could be a little more—"

Black Canary slapped a hand over the walking atomic bomb's mouth, smiling at the kid. "It's very good sweetie. How about Nightwing take you home so you can rest? We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Buh—"

"Look," Nightwing shifted his brother to look over to Bart playing still with his grandmother's hair and his grandfather trying to tickle his belly. They were having fun with the toddler, and it was good practice for when their own kids (guaranteed speedsters if their grandson from the future was any indication) came. "Bart's going home with his grandparents, and Cassie's going to see her mom soon too. Rome wasn't built in a day and you can't solve a case on an empty stomach."

This won a quick smirk from the other Gothamites there. The kid was almost convinced. "So let's go home, get some cookies, and sleep on it okay? Being little again isn't so bad."

Robin thought on it for a moment before nodding his consent. "Okey…"

This satisfied most the people in the room. Those not satisfied were either atomic or trying to chase down Gar. Cassie screamed bloody murder when he appeared as a rat on her head at one point, making Bart point and laugh at her and Robin cover his ears, pouting. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

Dick just couldn't get enough of a tiny Timmy, even when the kid fell asleep. He only let the boy go when he had to 'go potty', and even then he wasn't far away. Alfred had taken many pictures of the two of them together and there was likely going to be many more before they fixed what happened to the squad. But temporary or not, the young man couldn't help but to enjoy having a _baby_ brother around. He was just too cute! Pouted too much and way too serious for his liking, but still cute!

"I believe he will fit these Master Richard." The aging butler handed over a green onsie pajama set, hoping to see the lad in the clothes.

"Thanks Alfie." They whispered around the sleeping toddler, barely filling the clothes Conner had bought for them earlier (two sizes too big for Tim it turned out). Gently and slowly he stripped him down to change him. "Where did you find all the baby clothes?"

"Some were once Master Bruce's I'm afraid. Others are from the time you had been turned into a child, around the same age I believe." Ah memories. And it figured they'd still have clothes from then. Bruce and Alfred were packrats, never throwing anything in good condition away.

"Bruce wore these?" The thought made the young man still for a moment. Bruce wore green onsies? He thought he was born wearing all black!

"Indeed he did sir." He looked over the sleeping boy for a moment, smiling slightly. "Is what happened to Master Timothy the same as what happened to you or Master Bruce before?"

Dick shook his head, snapping the last button into place. "Nope. Myxy wasn't involved and no ancient artifacts were there. Some guy with a deaging ray did this."

"Reversible?"

"Likely. Never know if you'll get caught in the blast so need a way to fix yourself right?" He picked up the kid and held him firmly against his chest. Tim must have been exhausted because he didn't stir in the slightest. "For all I know it'll wear off in a few days. Did with Bruce."

"Ah yes. That was an interesting event." Amusement poured from his lips at the memory. Dick couldn't help but to smile as well. Those were some good times. "Should I set up the crib?"

"Nah." Dick cuddled the boy in his arms fondly. "I think we can fit on the same bed."

"This does mean no late night patrols for a while," the butler reminded him. "Unless you believe I can still run after an excitable toddler."

"We'll see." The young man grinned at him before carrying Timmy towards his bedroom for a much needed rest. Alfred just watched over them from a far, smiling lightly to himself. The old man was always proud of his charges whenever a child was with them. Both were very gentle men at heart, caring only for family and making the world a better place for them. Had events been different in their lives, he imagined both would have long started families of their own instead of running on rooftops. Oh what a day that would be.

Still, there was one thing to look forward to. Taking a toddler into your own bed could be quite risky. "Pray there are no accidents tonight Master Richard. I have changed enough soiled bed sheets in this house."

END

* * *

A/N: well that ends my kids series. If you want to expand any of them, do ask. I really like Timmy being a kid to tell the truth, and it's fun looking after kids like that sometimes. Day in day out completely on your own though might drive you a little mad. thank heavens for couples and relatives.

So I put in some of Cassie's awkwardness when she talked to Babs, Bart's love for his grandparents, Gar loving being an animal (seriously, some kids love it when they can be anything else or be a different color), and then Tim's insecurity about a lot of things. Don't know much about captain atom, but from what I've seen he doesn't give kids enough credit. And then we have Dick loving every minute of having a baby brother. XD No idea how'd this run, so if you want to continue it, ask. the person with the ray gun can be whoever you want. I just hit three of the ways people can get deaged with this series: Myxzy, Magical artifact, and deaging ray. Didn't hit all the common methods, but they are some fun ones.

Well, back to work! ^^V


End file.
